The invention relates to a process for producing ceramic brake disks.
Such a process is known from PCT/EP00/00253. With this process a green compact is moulded from SMC (sheet moulding compound) with a matrix consisting of synthetic resin and with reinforcing fibres consisting of carbon in a tool subject to the application of pressure and temperature. Subsequently this green compact is pyrolysed for the purpose of producing a porous moulded article. As a further process step, a melt infiltration of the porous moulded article is undertaken with a melt, preferably with a silicon melt, for the purpose of producing a moulded article with reaction-bonded fibres.
With this process the green compact consists of two individual parts which are connected to form one part as a result of the melt infiltration.
From DE 44 38 455 C1 a process for producing ceramic brake disks is known in which the green compact is produced in one piece, and, with a view to creating defined cavities, individual cores are inserted into the green compact prior to pyrolysis.
The object underlying the invention is to specify a process for producing ceramic brake disks with which a one-piece green compact that exhibits very complicated inner cavities after pyrolysis can be produced economically by simple means and as a result of which the ceramic brake disks that are created after the melt infiltration have a lightweight construction.